Multicolor liquid crystal displays are known and there exists a number of patents relating to same. Certain problems hinder the mass product of these and there exists also problems of quality of the displays and durability of the color filters used. A multicolor display is defined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,524 and another one in U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,887, which will be referred to in greater detail in the following, setting out the problems and drawbacks of the existing displays.
The present invention provides multicolor displays which eliminate to a large extent the drawbacks of conventional displays as regards paralax and stability.